christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Embodiment 12:14
Embodiment 12:14 was a death metal and metalcore band that originated in Adelaide out of the continent of Australia. The band began in 1992, with the lineup of Darren Reid on Vocals, Ben Reid on Guitars, Luke Martin on Guitars, and Aaron Harslett on Drums. The band was originally known as Embodiment, but were forced to change it due to the confusion of the United States death metal band Embodyment. The band released a demo, a split EP, and two studio albums."Embodiment 12:14". Discogs. Retrieved on July 18, 2019. History Embodiment 12:14 began in 1992 as Embodiment with the lineup of Vocalist Darren Reid, Guitarists Ben Reid and Luke Martin, and Drummer Aaron Harslett. The band initially released material in the vein of death metal., including a demo titled Dishallowent Grounds.Giffin, Bruce (May 4, 2015). "Embodiment". Encyclopedia of Australian Heavy Metal. Lulu.com. Retrieved on July 18, 2019. Chris Duggan joined the band on Bass in 1994. However, Duggan and Martin departed in 1995, with the Bass position being filled by Kane Jones. The band would then change their name to Embodiment 12:14 in 1997, due to confusion about their band and the United States death metal band Embodyment. The "12:14" was added as a reference to "a couple of verse's taken from Philippians 3:12-14".Drew. "Embodiment 12:14". Punk Hardcore. Retrieved on July 18, 2019. The band supported several famous metal and hardcore acts, including Agnostic Front, Anthrax, Good Clean Fun, Killswitch Engage, Soilwork and Chimara.deathbringer (March 4, 2004). "Anthrax Officially Part With Bassist, Frank Bello". Metal Underground. Retrieved on July 18, 2019. In 1998, the band released their debut album, Elements of This Man-Made Man through Trial & Error Records. Following the album's release, Ben Reid departed from the band, alongside Jones. Tim Lawrence and Greg Smith took the respective positions in the band. The band remained silent until 2002, when the band released a split EP with Not For You.McGregor-Hart, Owen. "Embodiment 12:14/Not For You Split EP". Oz Music Project. Retrieved on July 18, 2019. In 2003, the band released their sophomore album, Inroads Out, which saw a major lineup shift. Kyle Bloksgaard and Dave McGuire joined the band as Guitarists and Backing Vocalists and Roger Smith joined as the band's first Keyboardist. However, in 2006, the band officially broke-up. In 2010, the band reunited with the lineup of Darren, Bloksgaard, McGuire, Smith, and new Drummer Kelvin Sugars."Embodiment 12:14". Spirit of Metal. Retrieved on July 18, 2019. The band performed shows with Samsara and At Dark in Australia before once more breaking up on November 13, 2010.xChrisJx (October 22, 2010). "Embodiment 12:14 announce Melbourne reunion show". Killyourstereo. Retrieved on July 18, 2019. Members Last Known Lineup * Darren Reid - Vocals (1992-2006, 2010) * Kyle Bloksgaard - Guitars, Vocals (2003-2006, 2010) * Dave McGuire - Guitars, Vocals (2003-2006, 2010) * Roger Smith - Keyboards (2003-2006, 2010) * Kelvin Sugars - Drums (2010) Former * Luke Martin - Guitars (1992-1995) * Ben Reid - Guitars (1992-1998, 2001, 2003-2006) * Tim Lawrence - Guitars (1998-2006) * Chris Duggan - Bass (1994-1995) * Kane Jones - Bass (1995-1998) * Greg Smith - Bass (1998-2006) * Aaron Harslett - Drums (1992-2006) Discography As Embodiment Demos Hatred666 (December 21, 2007). "Embodiment". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on Juyl 18, 2019. * Dishallowent Grounds (1994) Compilation appearances * Australian Metal Compilation I (1994) * The Raise the Dead Australian Metal Compilation II (1995) * Australian Metal Compilation IV - Falling on Deaf Ears (1996) * Hard & Heavy From Down Under (1996) As Embodiment 12:14 Studio albums * Elements of This Manmade Man (1998) * Inroads Out (2003) Splits * Embodiment 12:14/Not For You (2002; w/ Not For You) Compilation appearances * Trial and Error Sampler - The Goodlife (1998) * Punk You! (1999) * Up Yours (1999) * While the City Sleeps Adelaide Hardcore Compilation (2000) * Kerrang! The Stars of 2004 (2004) * Trial & Error Records Punk Metal Hardcore Sampler No. 5 (2005) * Where There Is Life, There Is Hope - A Benefit Compilation For the Asia Tsunami Relief Effort (2005) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:618 Records artists Category:Trial & Error Records artists Category:Rowe Productions Bands Category:Australian Bands